The Vampire Kings Memories
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: By special request a selection of short stories looking back on some of the sad and vicious moments between Marshall lee and Prince Gumball. Some pretty major feels here so if your into a good tear jerker or two read away and enjoy. please review it for me. I enjoy your feedback a alot.


This is a collection of a few small stories giving a glimpse into the not so rosy treatment of Marshall at the Hands of Prince Gumball. It was requested by a reader who was intrigued by mention of some unkind events in Chapter five of "You Disgust me Marshall Lee" So here is a selection of Marshall's sad memories.

~The Little Bat~

It was on a frigid Winters day in the late days of January when the playful if not immature Vampire King Marshall Lee decided to pop in and visit his secret crush the Candy Prince. Marshall liked winter for one reason,The dark gray overcast skies blocked the sun enough so that he may go out in the day and hang out with his friends more. He also loved pelting people with snowballs and zipping up high above them beyond the reach of their anger.

He was bored on this cold afternoon and had made his way through the snow bound capital city and up the walls of the palace to the balcony of the Prince. He felt in a particularly playful and tricky mood so he decided to knock a few times before quickly assuming the form of a small dark gray bat. He fluttered just above the door as the Price came out looking around puzzled slightly before sighing deeply."Damnation Marshall..who else could it have been?" As the Prince was grumbling to himself Marshall had taken the chance to fly inside the lavish quarters of his majesty.

When Prince Gumball reentered his room he was greeted by a squeaking playful bat flying about his face. PG groaned deeply in annoyance and rolled his eyes as Marshall continued to fly around his head,stopping to take playful nips at his ears and nose.

The Prince crossed his arms and glared at Marshall,"Okay quit it Marshall. That's enough..."

The vampire continued to happily fly about his face unrelenting and uncaring.

The vein on Gumballs head pulsed and he grit his teeth as he snarled out,"I'm serious Marshall,I've got a lot of work to do and I don't have time for this,knock it off!"

Marshall squeaked happily and landed on the Princes head briefly,jumping up and down on his hair before flying off to avoid being grabbed by Gumball.

"Come on Marshall quit it! That's enough!"

The little gray Bat payed no heed as getting a rise out of the Prince always amused Marshall. After all any attention he could get from him the Prince was special to the lonely Vampire.

He encircled once more before making a little nip at Prince Gumballs right ear. Finally the Prince snapped at him,"I said that's enough damn it!

Before He could do anything else Marshall was hit with the back of the Princes hand with such force I sent the little bat right into the wall behind him with a loud smack and a painful little squeak.

Marshall returned to his usual form and slid to the floor holding the back of his head. A thin trickle of blood ran from his nose and he felt a bit dizzy as he looked up at the Prince. He had payed little mind to what he had done and seemed completely non nonchalant.

The Vampire stood up with a angry frown written across his face" Wow PG that wasn't very cool y'know? That was kind of messed up."

The Prince had returned to his desk saying not a word as he returned to his work,not even regarding a thing Marshall had said.

There was for a brief time a awkward silence in the room before the Prince finally looked up and said,"Are you quite done? Is that it? If so could you kindly just leave,some of us have to work during the day your"Majesty" He said the last part in a mocking tone before going back to his mountain of paperwork.

Marshall stood silently saying not a word nor uttering a sound. Without even saying goodbye he simply turned and floated off towards the balcony doors to leave. As Marshall opened the doors to leave he heard the Prince cal out to him,"Marshall wait!" Briefly his heart was lifted and he smiled as he turned back towards the Prince.

"As long as your heading out could you take this bag of trash with you and remember to close the globbin doors so please?"

Once again Marshall was speechless. The shards dug in his heart where pushed only deeper.

The Vampire fought back his tears as best he could as he muttered,"Fuck you..." before flying off,slamming the balcony doors with such force he shattered the glass and tore them right off their hinges.

That would get him banned from the Capital city for several months

It would be awhile before Prince Gumball would see the Vampire again.

~The Royal Dinner~

Royal court functions such as entertaining visiting dignitary's and fellow monarchs was a passion for the prince whom enjoyed lavish displays of his kingdoms wealth through decoration and gracious entertaining.

On this particular evening it was the annual Royal banquet in celebration of the first day of spring.

Every member of the royal court as well as fellow royalty from the Flame kingdom and so on would come together for the evenings events. There was always a ball followed by a lavish dinner and finished with a elegant fireworks display. It was one of the premiere social events of the season.

Needless to say it was a strict invitation only event.

Unfortunately for the Prince there was one Monarch who would not be so easily deterred by a lack of a invitation. The troublesome Vampire King Marshall Lee.

Marshall had always wanted to attend the event and had not seen a fireworks display in nearly four hundred years. He didn't seem to mind not receiving a invitation as he always wandered into the Princes events anyhow.

For this evening He had decided to dress up for a change as it seemed fitting for such a event. Marshall removed a black and red formal uniform from his closet that was zipped inside a clear plastic bag.

It was the Royal court suit of the Vampire king,bearing the crest of his father in silver thread and decorated with silver military braid and red piping here and there. The general design was very much like the formal court attire of the courts of Europe in the ancient days before the first world war. He typically wore it with black breeches with single vertical silver bands descending the legs with knee high black leather boots with red heels.

Across the chest of the formal suit where displayed quite proudly several medals of bravery and valor Marshall had acquired here and over several wars and conflicts. Despite the carefree attitude he carried He had seen his fair share of dark times and horror.

Marshall stood for a little while before the tall plain floor length mirror and smiled a bit,happy with how He had been able to pull himself together and look presentable at court. He wanted so badly for Gumball to notice him..maybe even find him handsome. He wanted just once not to feel ugly and freakish. He hoped maybe if he looked his best and tried to behave maybe the Prince would like him more and treat him a little nicer.

It was a quarter past 8 when the Vampire had made his way to the Candy Capital and had floated in through a side window to search out his beloved Prince, Every time he was near Prince Gumball he felt such joy wash over him he often feared he would lose his composure and make a mistake in public. He wanted to kiss him,wanted to hold and love him forever but the way Gumball looked at him. Like a pest in his royal garden,like a smear of mud across the pristine marble floors. He was little more then a problem to him.

As Marshall made his way through the halls searching for PG he was drawn to hushed whispers from a nearby corridor. He cloaked himself in invisibility and floated silently around the corner to see non other then his cherished Prince speaking to a few candy knights and banana guards.

His heart instantly sank and his eye broke with tears as he heard the conversation.

Prince Gumball wore a smug grin as he gloated proudly,"Through many nights of tedious research and experimentation I have finally come up with a Vampire repellant that will keep that damn leech out of my hair for the evening,now remember to aim the nozzles directly at the face and spray,that chemical compound is toxic to Marshall only so don't worry if you breath some in."

The Candy knights and Banana Guards nodded silently in understanding as they double checked the modified garden pesticide sprayers and laughed under their breath.

Marshall felt so unwanted,so despised. Returning to visibility. He just turned and drifted back down the hall and down the grand staircase past invited guests who barely payed him any mind. He stopped only when his sullen misery was broken by the happy and joyful shout of his friend Fionna who much to his surprise was wearing a white all gown of white satin with a ornate overlay of beaded lace and satin ribbons. She hugged Marshall close and looked over his formal suit with a smirk.

"Awww Marsh I don't think I have ever seen you all dressed up before bro! You look so handsome tonight! You wanna come sit with me and Cake?"

Marshall looked to the floor sadly and muttered,"No,wish I could stay but I'm not really wanted here so I gotta bounce out before PG has his goons spray poison in my face...guess he finally invented a repellant to keep me away.."

Fionna looked puzzled and saddened a moment,her thoughts only distracted by none other then the source of Marshall's misery happily calling out to her and making his way down the stairs to greet Her.

Prince Gumball noticed a tall well built young man in a formal military suit talking to Her briefly. He could only see the back of him though. He wanted to meet this imposing and rather important looking person but in a instant He was gone.

As He made his way to Fionna he looked around puzzled and asked the young heroine "Fionna there was what looked like a Prince or someone rather important speaking to you before,where did he go? He just vanished."

She sighed sadly and said,"Your right..that was someone important...that was the Vampire King..He left before your thugs could spray him like a bug...seriously..WTF PG? ..Glob..Sometimes..I really hate you."

She huffed in disgust as she turned away and made herself back down the stirs to the cloakroom to get her coat and leave. She had no interest staying anywhere her friend wasn't welcome.

Prince Gumball stood with a frown and a sad glimmer in his eyes as he sighed deeply,gazing to the marble steps feeling just a bit of shame for what He had considered doing.

Meanwhile the lonely Vampire King soared silently through the night. Marshall had no wish to give PG the satisfaction of seeing his little experiment work so like a silent ghost he quickly left the palace and flew off into the night alone. With sad tears streaming down his face all he could think to himself was,"You don't even want to give me a chance anymore Gummy.."

~Please Play with Me~

On a warm Summer evening as the sun set in amber hues over the horizon Prince Gumball sat in quiet reflection in the royal rose garden pruning and minding his deceased mothers old roses.

He sat on a cool marble bench and set about cutting the lower stems of some beautiful lush magenta and purple roses in preparation for he vase on his work desk back in the royal bedchambers,

His focus was taken away by a voice loudly and happily calling his name over the tree tops. He looked up puzzled momentarily before sighed in disappointment and annoyance as he saw Marshall drifting down though the elegant ornamental garden trees. He was dressed in black shorts and a red sleeveless shirt with a v-neck and black sneakers with a odd orange ball tucked under his right arm. He wore that goofy smile that always annoyed the prince and he looked like he could stand a shower or two. Prince Gumball clutched the cutting shears letting dark thoughts of plunging them through the vampires heart play through the darker corner of his mind but knew it was only folly,Fionna would never speak to him if he did such a thing.

The Vampire rested down on the ground before the Prince Gently and smiled warmly at him. "Whatcha doin Gummy? I figured you'd be out tonight. Its so frigging nice out right? I was hoping I'd find you free,I wanted to teach you a fun old game I love bro! Its so cool and I know you will love it! Its called basketball,its fairly easy to learn!"

The Prince stood and walked away from Marshall rather coolly without saying a word. Marshall was stubborn though and refused to just give up. He floated in front of PG and smiled warmly. "c'mon bro,come play with me! I've missed you all week. You never have time for me anymore!"

Prince Gumball sighed deeply in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Marshall I have no idea how to play such a antiquated game and I'm in no mood to learn okay? Go fly off and find Fionna. I'm sure she will play with you."

Marshall frowned a little and sank to the ground till he stood level with the Prince. "Why you gotta be so mean all the time Gummy? I thought we where friends...I've missed you so much...cant you please just spend a couple hours with me?

The Prince groaned in frustration and growing impatience."Look Marshall I just don't feel like it OK? What don't you understand? I'm not interested in playing some child's game with you."

Marshall refused to take no for a answer and smiled brightly again at the the Prince. "I promise its super fun ,here watch me work this ball PG!"

Marshall began performing a few little tricks with the orange ball,dribbling it around his back and between his legs,rolling it across his shoulders and spinning it on his finger tip.

"The Prince stood with his arms folded tapping his foot impatiently while watching Marshall's little show. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

Marshall finished his performance before rolling back up into the air above the Prince with a grin. "Now that's just fooling around with the ball,now the real purpose of the game is to block me from getting the ball into your basket and vice versa,I can teach you all the ground rules if you like."

The Prince smirked and gazed up at Marshall.

"Hey Marshall toss me the ball!"

Marshall Lee smiled happily and rolled the basketball across his shoulder and backhand tossed it to Prince Gumball.

Marshall was briefly happy and so excited to teach the Prince a new game until He watched with sadness as the Prince impaled and deflated his only basketball on his shears.

Prince Gumball tossed the deflated ball over the trellised ivy grown palace wall with a smirk before turning to Marshall and coldly saying

"Now why don't you go get your damn ball and go home little boy OK?"

The Prince laughed to himself as he walked away down the garden path leaving Marshall floating stunned silent in the air.

Marshall's face was blank,his eyes where wide as he felt his heart sink ever deeper. He couldn't believe that PG had actually done such a cold hearted thing. It had taken him decades to find a old basketball out in the badlands where the ruins of the pre mushroom war lay.

He knew it did no good to say anything,arguing with the Prince only made things worse.

So silently the Vampire turned from Him without a word in response,his head lowered and his lower lip trembling. He had no wish to cry in front of the Prince as it seemed to give him joy to see Marshall suffer. He wished He knew just what he had done to earn his contempt and loathing.

Once again He had reached out and tried to be friends at least,though deep in his heart such passionate love remained unknown to the cold candy Prince. He could be happy if at least they could be friends. Now it seemed even that was impossible.

Once again Marshall had let Him get away with being cruel.

It certainly would not be the last time.

~Frozen Tears~

It was a cold and snowy evening in the land of Aaa. The winds tore through the bare skeletal branches of the trees. Heavy deep drifts of snow billowed over the hills and cottages outside the capital city of the candy kingdom and not a soul could be found outside that evening. No living soul that is.

Poor Marshall Lee had been caught quite off guard by the sudden blizzard and was struggling to make his way through the storm.

He was too cold and weak to float as he usually did and was struggling to wade his way through the heavy frigid drifts of snow that rose to above his waist.

He had lost his sneakers somewhere miles back when he stumbled through a thicket of thorns hidden by the deep snow and his shirt was torn as well in the process of struggling free of the sharp thorns.

The Vampire felt like he was freezing to death as he made his way through the snow bound streets of the capital. He knew none of the hotels would take him in no matter how much money he offered. None of the hostels would dare take him in. He was the most feared and hated person in the kingdom.,He knew none of the candy citizens would let him in. His home in the cave was miles away.

He noticed the 24 hour Diner had remained open despite the terrible storm. There where a few late night regulars and no one else. Marshall figured he could buy a cup of coffee and sit out the storm as long as possible and at least warm up. Alas He barely made it through the door before the cashier pulled a bat from under the counter,pointing it directly at Marshall and shouting"OUT! NO DAMN VAMPIRES!"

Marshall frowned and snarled a bit before shouting,"IM NOT GONNA BOTHER ANYONE! MY MONEYS AS GOOD AS ANYONE ELSES!"

The cashier came out from behind the front counter carrying in the bat.

He swung it at Marshall and shouted,"I SAID OUT BLOODSUCKER WE DONT SERVE FREAKS LIKE YOU! GET OUTTA HERE BFORE I BASH YOUR ROTTEN HEAD IN!"

The Vampire dodged the first swing but was cracked across his back by the second swing. He was too cold and tired to put up much of a fight so He swiftly ran back out into the cold,stumbling into the snowy streets and falling into a puddle of slush and ice.

The Vampire sat for a moment in the cold puddle with his head lowered and his eyes brimming with warm tears. Was this what he had survived for a thousand years to suffer alone? Why couldn't they just forgive him for what he had done all those years ago? He never wanted to be the kingdoms villain. This wasn't fair.

Through the cold storm the Candy Kingdoms elegant palace rose above the small shops and hotels of the city like a welcoming beacon.

Despite their rocky friendship Marshall knew in his heart the prince wouldn't turn him away on a night like this.

Marshall made his way to the Palace and drug himself up the snow blocked front steps of the palace. He rang the front bell and stood shivering and trembling waiting for a reply.

A uniformed Servant in Gold and pink livery and a powdered wig answered the door with a haughty look of disdain on his face.

"Can I help you sir? The Palace is closed to public tours after six I'm afraid and the Prince is not granting audiences with the common folk right now."

Marshall was in no mood to take this from some stuck up servant,He was a King after all.

He punched the servant in his face so hard it sent him back on his backside,sending his powdered wig across the floor and leaving a dent in his marzipan face.

He stormed up the stairs leaving his wet sock prints behind Him,still shivering and frozen from the cold.

He wandered down the hall and knocked gently on Prince Gumballs door bracing himself to be yelled at or insulted,He figured if maybe He tried to be polite and begged maybe PG would help him for the night.

Within moments a sleepy Prince Gumball answered His door holding a magenta colored robe closed,one eye open and a frown on his sleepy face.

"Marshall? What in Globs name are you doing here this time of the night and where the Hell are your shoes?! Your getting the carpets all wet!"

Marshall tried to smooth his soaked hair and smiled nervously.

I've had a rough night PG,I got stuck out in the storm and almost froze...I wanted to ask you if I could stay here tonight. I cant make it home in this weather."

The prince sighed and said,"Just where am I supposed to put you Marshall? You know dignitaries from the Fire kingdom are in the guest rooms and I'm sure none of My courtiers would share a room with you under any circumstance."

Marshall's eyes saddened and he shivered a little,his soaked clothes dripping with water and his hair running with icy rivets of water.

"Please...P-Prince...please help me...I'll crash on the the couch in your room if you want. Just please don't send me back out there,I'm so cold,I wont be a pain I swear!"

Prince Gumball sighed deeply and said,"NO Marshall ,I don't want you in My room,I don't want you on my couch no more then ten feet from me..I just don't feel comfortable about it..I'm sorry. If you can find a place in one of the halls or ballrooms your welcome to it but if not please leave."

Marshall bit his lower lip and clenched his fists,"How can you treat me like this?! How can you ignore a person who needs your help?!"

The Prince narrowed His gaze at Marshall Lee and coldly muttered" Last time I checked Marshall your not really a person now are you? Vampire..."

He didn't give Marshall a chance to respond,closing the door and locking it behind him without so much as a word.

Marshall sank to the floor on his knees and rested against the gilded doors with tears in his eyes. He whimpered as his lips trembled,"P-please PG,don't make me beg ..please help me,I'm so cold..I'll behave I promise don't do this to me!"

His please where answered only by the angry shout of Prince Gumball,"MARSHALL THE ANSWER IS NO! NOW EITHER FIND A BROOM CLOSET OR GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE GAURDS TO THROW YOU OUT! GET LOST BLOODSUCKER!"

Marshall scooted away from the door with his eyes running with tears as his mind raced trying to ponder what he was going to do.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Peppermint Maid in Her robe and nightgown smiling sweetly as she knelt beside him.

"Hello Mr. Lee..I hope you will forgive the prince He has been so busy,is the stress not you I promise. Please come with me. The couch in My quarters folds out and I can make you up a bed."

Marshall smiled faintly and wiped his eyes. He felt a little better knowing regardless of how everyone else treated him for some odd reason Peppermint was always kind to him and always patient and gentle no matter what.

Marshall would spend that cold snowy night nestled under the warm comforter She gave him on the couch bed. His heart heavy and sad,his feelings shattered again by a cruel Prince Gumball.

Yet His love remained. He never faded or faltered no matter how much He hurt Him.

Marshall's heart belonged to His cold Prince.

For He cherished the memories of the times before things where so dark between them.

~The Present Day~

Prince Gumball sat in his bed,the memories of all the cruel things he had done to Marshall washing over him in a flood of guilt and shame. Prince Gumball reflected on every insult,ever cruel joke,and even the times when he had been physically hurtful.

He gazed down at the sleeping Vampire that lay nestled beside him,clutching his arm and resting his head in his lap.

Marshall looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept,so tranquil and handsome.

The Prince felt tears stinging His amethyst eyes as he stared at his cherished beloved.

He knew in His arms the troubled Vampire felt the most peace,felt the safest and most happy.

How was it possible He loved Him so much? How was it possible Marshall Hadn't Just lost control and murdered Him for all He had done? All the cruel words,all the hurtful actions and pain?

Despite it all He stayed. Marshall was always there when He needed Him,always the silent savior of the Kingdom,always there to fight off the Lich alone,always there to put ice Queen in Her place. He saved Prince Gumball from a assassination attempt by the deranged Earl of Lemongrab,even taking the bullet meant for him.

Why?

He treated Him like garbage,He turned a blind eye to the way everyone treated him,never publicly acknowledged his heroic acts that would have earned anyone else a knighthood by now. Fionna and Cake pointed it out all the time. Marshall had been there years before they came to save Him and remained there even after to help defend Him and the kingdom that hated Him. Like Cake always said,"You need to do right by that boy someday or its gonna break your your heart"

She was so right.

He held the sleeping Vampire close and pulled the blankets over him snugly. The Prince kissed Marshall's head softly and whispered,"I love you Marshall Lee...If it takes me forever I'm going to make it all up to you I swear it...I'm going to make you My King,My only beloved. My...My future Husband..You'll never be cold and lonely again I swear..."

Marshall stirred sleepily in the Princes arms and looked up to see the sad face of his beloved. He sat up drowsily and cocked his head curiously.

"whats wrong Gummy? You look so sad..is everything ok babe?"

Prince Gumball pulled the Vampire into the warmth and comfort of his embrace and held him close,stroking his hair and kissing his head softly.

"Yes My love everything fine...everything is going to be fine I promise you angel..I swear it. You just go back to sleep my love,you need your rest Marshall"

The sleepy Vampire nuzzled into Prince Gumballs chest and murmured "'kay,g'night Gummy..See you in the morning babe..love you."

Prince Gumball kissed his head gently and whispered,"I love you too Marshal...forever"

~The End~


End file.
